blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Mars
|chapter= }} is a Commander of the Diamond Kingdom's army. He is the Kingdom's product of human experimentation to enhance his Magic Power, with several magic stones embedded in his body.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 16, page 6 Appearance Mars is a young man of average height with a slim figure and well-defined muscle tone. He has pale skin, dark pink short hair with a spiky hairstyle, and a lock falling down at the middle of his forehead. He has a pair of blue eyes, but lacks any eyebrows. Additionally, Mars has a few turquoise-colored crystal stones embedded on his forehead and chest. Three of them are located at the center of his forehead, arranged in a vertical position with a larger crystal in between two smaller-sized crystals. Another crystal is also embedded at the center of his chest. Mars attires consist of a skintight vest and cropped pants over a black jumpsuit. The jumpsuit has short sleeves and an open chest design. It also has three blue-colored diamond-shaped ornaments located on his shoulders and around his navel area. On top of the jumpsuit, Mars wears a tight white vest with brown trimmings, which also reveals his chest. He also wears a cropped pants with similar design and color palettes to complement his vest. The pants has a pair of black diamond-shaped ornaments positioned at both sides of the blue diamond-shaped ornament. It goes down slightly below his knees and splits into two at the front and back as it reaches the end. His footwear is a pair of high boots with similar color palettes of white with brown trimmings as his outfits. The boots have pointed tips and black vamps. Lastly, Mars wears a black fur coat on top of his outfits. The coat has approximately the same length as Mars height and it has several crystals embedded on the outer side of the coat. Personality Mars is a very stoic and single-minded person who would do anything to fulfill his goal. Due to this, he is easily able to mercilessly attack an injured person whom he ambushed beforehand.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 14, page 9 Furthermore, he is also very arrogant as he sees his opponent as nothing more than a pebble on his way, which resulted in his penchant to underestimate his opponent.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 16, pages 13-15Black Clover Manga: Chapter 17, page 15 Additionally, he is very sharp as he is able to quickly analyze his opponent's battle prowess and adjusts his own fighting style to overcome it.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 18, page 16 Prior to the end of the Diamond Kingdom's experiment, Mars was a sweet and quite young boy.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 19, page 3 His personality starts to change at the end of the experiment when his close friend, Fana, tries to kill him.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 18, page 13 Biography Mars was born into a family hailed from the Diamond Kingdom. One time, during his childhood, Mars is chosen to be a participant in the Kingdom's experiment to enhance their mages' magical power. During this period, Mars meets a fellow participant, Fana, whom believes that the experiment is performed for a good cause. Throughout the experiment, Mars and Fana form a bond where they promise to explore the world together, once they are free to go outside. However, the last experiment forces every participants to kill each other with a single mage is allowed to leave. They then begin to kill one another with Fana ultimately attacks Mars as well. Fana's assault forces Mars into a corner as he lands a critical damage on her, which completely fills him with rage and remorse.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 19, pages 3-5 To his surprise, as she is about to give out her last breath, Fana reveals her true intention behind her assault. While she heals all of Mars' injuries, Fana asks him to go outside and explore the world for her as well.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 21, pages 13-14 As Mars comes out as the sole survivor of the experiment, the researchers embed magic stones on him while also merge Fana's fire affinity into Mars as the latter's grimoire becomes a patchwork of both of their grimoires.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 19, pages 5-6 A few years later, a dungeon emerges in between the Kingdom's border with the Clover Kingdom and Mars is assigned to conquer it. He then travels to the dungeon along with Lotus Whomalt and his subordinates. As they arrived, Mars separates himself from the group and arrives at the center before them. When he notices the presence of another group of mages, he quickly launches a sneak attack on the female member of the said group.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 13, pages 14-17 As he exposes himself to the group, called the Golden Dawn of the Clover Kingdom, a fight starts between them.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 14, pages 7-10 The fight goes into a stalemate with both sides equally neutralize the attacks. However, Mars manages to find an opening and quickly launches an attack towards Klaus Lunette.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 14, pages 12-14 Unfortunately, his attack fails to cause damage to his opponent as Yuno defends the latter.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 14, page 17 When he sees Yuno releases his full magical power, Mars finally opens his grimoire and easily suppresses the said mage.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 15, pages 10-11Black Clover Manga: Chapter 15, pages 18-19 Mars continues his attacks on Yuno after he released a crystal clone of himself to attack Klaus. During his barrage of attacks, Mars forces Yuno to surrender, because the latter's attacks are useless against him. When he seems to find an opening to land a significant damage, his attack is rendered useless by the appearance of another group from the Clover Kingdom.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 16, pages 5-19 The fight restarts when Mars creates several crystal-based clones of himself to attack all of his opponents at once. His attention is then focused on the mage, whom previously interfered his attack, Asta. To his surprise, Asta manages to easily break his attacks and sends him flying towards the nearby pool.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 17, pages 1-9 Mars quickly regains his stance as he creates an enormous moving armor around himself. He then manages to land an attack, but it is not significant enough to put Asta down. The latter's determination begins to remind him of some memories from the past, which Mars tries to ignore by launching another attack. Unfortunately, it fails and Asta is able to land a significant damage in which renders Mars unconscious.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 17, pages 11-19 Soon after, Mars regains his consciousness and activates a healing spell to rejuvenate his body. He then clads himself in another enormous moving armor of crystals. Afterwards, Mars barges into the treasury and quickly immobilizes Klaus, Yuno and Luck Voltia. When he realizes that Noelle Silva tries to extinguish his fire-based healing magic, Mars quickly lands a critical damage on her. He then shifts his attention to Asta and launches speed-oriented attacks. The attacks easily send Asta flies through the wall.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 18, pages 10-18 Mars then notices Mimosa Vermilion's attempt to heal Noelle and immediately focuses his attention to eliminate them.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 19, page 6Black Clover Manga: Chapter 19, pages 10-11 Unfortunately, Asta intercepts his attack and protects the noblewomen. Mars quickly launches another attacks, but Asta is able to parry all of them with his newfound sword. He then receives some damages from Asta, but his healing spell heals it almost instantaneously.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 19, pages 11-15 Mars then continues his assaults while he tells Asta to get out of his way.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 19, page 17 To his surprise, Asta releases a water-based attack towards him, which manages to extinguish his healing spell.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 20, pages 2-5 Fortunately, the said attack fails to incapacitate Mars as he immediately creates an enormous sword to kill the fallen Asta.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 20, pages 7-10 However, Mars suddenly receives an enormous attack out of nowhere, which sends him flying towards the wall. The attack renders him unconscious with all of his spells are broken to pieces and dissipates into thin air.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 20, pages 14-17 Soon after, the dungeon begins to crumble and Mars is left unconscious without anyone to rescue him.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 21, pages 4-5 Fortunately, Lotus has been in the vicinity since they entered the treasury and quickly takes Mars along with him and his subordinates, as they follow the Clover Kingdom's mages' trails to escape from the dungeon.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 21, page 12 When Mars finally awakens, the panoramic sight of the world rejuvenates his memories of his promise to Fana. As he regains all of his memories, he looks at Lotus and gives his gratitude for saving his life in which surprises the latter.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 21, pages 15-16 Battle Prowess Magic *'Crystal Magic': Mars uses this form of magic to generate and manipulate crystal.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 13, pages 13 *'Fire Magic': Mars uses this form of magic to generate and manipulate fire.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 18, page 12 *'Creation Magic': Mars uses this form of magic to create objects and entities out of crystal.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 15, page 19 Mars about to attack Yuno.png|link=Laevateinn|Laevateinn Mars crystal puppet.png|link=Talos Puppet|Talos Puppet Mars crystal armor.png|link=Nemean Armor|Nemean Armor |- Army of Mars.png|link=Talos Puppet Cluster|Talos Puppet Cluster Asta against titanic Mars.png|link=Heavy Armored Titan|Heavy Armored Titan Mars creating multiple harpe.png|link=Harpe|Harpe *'Healing Magic': Mars uses fire-based magic for recovery purposes. Mars recovering in fire.png|link=Phoenix Feathers Robe|Phoenix Feathers Robe Abilities *'Enhanced Strength': Mars has a great deal of physical strength, shown when he sends Radols flying with a simple arm thrust in unison with Fanzel Kruger.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 91, page 9 *'Immense Endurance': During his battle with Asta, after having his magic nullified and taking a powerful blow from his Anti Magic Weapon,Black Clover Manga: Chapter 17, page 8 he gets back up with only minor injuries.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 17, page 12 He deliberately takes an attack from the powerful Salamander head on, and although severely burned, he survives the attack and continues to fight.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 92, pages 12-17 *'Immense Magic Power': According to Lotus Whomalt, Mars is the Diamond Kingdom's secret weapon,Black Clover Manga: Chapter 16, page 3 and has been noted to possesses an immense amount of Magic Power by fellow commander Radols.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 91, page 5 Fanzel states that Mars is the strongest student he's ever taught, and in his current state he wouldn't stand a chance against him.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 90, page 3 Despite being very powerful himself, Radols admits that Mars has always been better than him.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 91, page 4 *'Artificial Dual Mana Elemental Affinity': Mars possesses mana with an affinity to more than one element, which are crystal and fire. Through these affinities, Mars is able to use spells from both fire magic and crystal magic concurrently.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 18, pages 10-12 He gains this dual affinity after the Diamond Kingdom's researchers patched his grimoire with Fana's grimoire, which has fire affinity.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 19, page 5 Equipment *'Grimoire': Mars possesses a grimoire that he uses to activate his spells. The grimoire's covers are made of two different covers roughly stitched together to create a single grimoire. It resulted in the cover to have two diamond insignias on it. Additionally, several crystals are also embedded on the covers and the spine in a disorderly manner. Although, the crystals are only embedded on one of the cover's designs, which is the one with light-colored cover and intricate design at the corners. Mars grimoire.png|Mars' grimoire Fights *Klaus Lunette and Yuno vs. Mars *Asta vs. Mars Notable Quotes * * Black Clover Manga: Chapter 17, pages 4-5 * Black Clover Manga: Chapter 17, page 5 Initial Concepts Mars initial concept head.png|Head Trivia *Mars' most favorite person is his late childhood friend, Fana.Black Clover Manga: Volume 3, Character Profile *Most of his spells reference Greek mythology: Talos, a giant automaton; Nemean lion, a lion with impervious fur used as armor; Titan, a race of deities; Harpe, the weapon used by the titan Cronus; and Phoenix, a regenerating fire-bird. References Navigation